


Besotted

by Savvylicious



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request! Something domestic in bed with Thorin and Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> [ I hope you enjoy! I am always accepting requests. ]

Bilbo woke to the splendid feeling of warmth and two strong arms wrapped tight around his tiny frame. Eyes still heavy with sleep, he arched his back into the body behind him and stretched, his toes curling and unfurling once more. The grip around him tightened, and with a soft squeak, Bilbo relaxed into stillness. Thorin rumbled behind him and nuzzled his large nose into Bilbo’s fawn-coloured curls, breathing in deeply the scent of the hobbit he so loved to hold in his arms.

It was after Thorin’s arms had went lax once more that Bilbo wriggled himself around so they faced each other. The dwarf was still very much asleep and the hobbit was very much content to lay and watch him.

Twasn’t often that Bilbo could look and see Thorin so relaxed. He usually had so much on his mind that his face was tense, his body terse. Now he was completely at ease, a lovely sight to behold in the early hours of the morning, and Bilbo basked in it.

Though, as all hobbit stomachs do, Bilbo heard his rudely announce that it was well past time for breakfast. With gentle hands, he began to comb through Thorin’s hair, hoping to rouse him from his sleep. A shame he knew, to miss out on this rare time they had to be completely at ease in Erebor, but it wasn’t long until Thorin would be up anyway.

Thorin breathed a rather childish huff and opened a eye, his steely gaze clouded with drowsiness. Bilbo laughed, pulled his fingers back, and smiled. Thorin offered a lazy smirk in return, and closed his eye so he could once again slip into sleep’s sweet embrace.

"Oh no you don’t Thorin," Bilbo whispered, sitting up. Thorin made to pull him back down but Bilbo was much too fast for him.

"You are a cruel hobbit Master Baggins," Thorin pined, pulling the blankets up to his nose.

“And you are a lazy king.”

Thorin grunted and Bilbo tugged on the sheets with a snort.

"If we’re not up soon, there’ll be no breakfast for us, and as much as I’m fond of you, I’m also very fond of food."

"Your affections are misplaced," Thorin retorted with a yawn, peeking from the blankets with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Surely last night was more than enough sustenance for you."

Bilbo dropped the sheets and stuttered, cheeks burning crimson.

"No? I’d be more than happy to remedy that."

"Of all the crass—!"

Thorin laughed, but eased off his teasing. With a sigh, he pulled himself off from the bed and stretched, his hair a shaggy mess. Bilbo searched about for his clothes and shuffled them on, quietly mortified and secretly amused. He really loved Thorin, but there were times for pillow talk and times for food and propriety. Breakfast was certainly not a place for flirtation, no matter how attractive the person giving them was.

Still bare, Thorin buttoned his vest for him, large fingers working the clasps in easily. Bilbo let him, having found a more trying task in re-braiding Thorin’s hair. The dwarf hummed in appreciation and smoothed out the wrinkles in Bilbo’s clothes, both pulling back when finished.

It was a strange sort of morning routine they’d established, one that always ended with a smile, hug, and a kiss, not necessarily in that order, and once Thorin had dressed, donned in his furs and armor and crown, he’d offer his arm to Bilbo and the two would exit.

A King and his beloved consort.


End file.
